


A hand to hold

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Writing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, only around 700 words, will be longer next time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: Summary-  After getting hit by a unhappy client, Blue Zircon is sent to her room to recover. The first gem see see is rather startling. A hand to hold and a struggle to stay together.





	A hand to hold

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship too. Short as hell as it's late.

 

By now being poofed and send to her room was the standards for a young Zircon. She was still pretty new only being about two-thousand, but she was poofed probably more than than her age. Well maybe that was bit far, but it felt like it.

 

It didn’t take long for Blue Zircon to reform. She was a fast reformer due her her gem type being fast or maybe the fact she had so much practice. 

 

She planted her feet on ground quietly and with a bit of a stumble she felt herself being gently caught. Blue Zircon slowing opened her eyes to see that the one who caught her was no other that Blue Diamond’s pearl, Blue pearl.

 

Bit flushed, Blue Zircon quickly pulled away, tring to hid the fact that she was bit embarrassed of her own girlfriend caught her. Yes, Blue pearl was Zircon’s secretly girlfriend. After one day bumped into each other in the halls, they became secret friends to lovers. 

 

Blue pearl was usually busy due her her role, but she always made time once every few rotations to say hi. They only just became lovers recently. Blue Zircon didn’t understand why Blue pearl picked her for a secret love, she didn’t think she was special.

 

“ Oh, are you okay?” Blue pearl said quietly, holding out a hand out towards a unsteady Zircon. She watched as Zircon grabbed her desk and shuffle herself closer and push herself up on it so she is sitting on top it.

 

“ F-fine. Just p-perfectly fine!” Blue Zircon exclaimed.

 

“ Oh, you don’t look fine.” Blue pearl tilt her head to the side. “ Why don’t you tell me what happend?” 

 

“ You don’t need to hear my burdens, besides, you should be with our diamond right now.” Zircon stares at her feet.

 

“ She’s gone right now and has requested me to say back. Besides, I needed to see how you are. Believe me, Zircon. You’re still important.” Blue Pearl slowly walks over and takes Zircon’s trembling hand.

 

“ I-I failed again. ” Zircon mutters, wiping her eyes quickly. “ I always mess up and I’m tired of being a failure.”

 

“ You'll get better. Besides, I seen you win many cases. You’re great.” Blue Pearl uses her thumb to rub Zircon hands gently.

 

“ Pft, far from great. I’m the worse Zircon in the galaxy!” Sighing, Zircon glances up from her feet and stares into the face of Pearl. While she rarely shows her eyes, Zircon has always picture them while looking at Pearl’s face. “ Why you pick me for a secret love?”

 

“ You’re adorable and a personality that’s highly attractive. You have a way with words, Zircon. I never seen a gem like you…” Blue pearl slowly let’s go of Zircon hands and carefully lets her hand glide up to zircon’s cheek. “ You’re special…”

 

“ You're just trying to pity me! “ Blue Zircon voices rises as she gets irritated. She jerks away,quickly hops off her desk and begins to try to fix her disheveled appearance. Even her reforming is pretty awful.

 

“ Zircon, I didn-” Blue Pearl began, but was startled when Blue Zircon whipped around to face her.

 

“ ‘’Zircon,  didn't mean it ‘’ I bet you were going to say!” Zircon mocked aggressively. Soon she began yelling at how she didn't want anyone and she just wanted to be alone. She basically exploded. 

 

After everything was said and done Blue pearl just nodded slowly, her hands were folded in front of her and she seemed to frown.  “ Alright. I’ll leave you be as you wish if that’s what your truly want from me.” Turning on her heel, she quickly left the room without another words.

  
  


Zircon knew she did wrong and she stepped back and covered her own mouth. She had no right to blow up like that. Clearly, Blue pearl was trying to comfort her in her stress. Blue pearl seen something in her that herself couldn't see and she was trying to show her that. Blue Zircon sank to the floor, still covering her cursed mouth. 

 

Blue pearl could get Zircon shattered for being rude as Blue pearl was a diamond’s pearl. Zircon sobbed softly on the floor as the only one who cared about her was now gone. She was probably going to dump her, leaving her alone. 

 

She was a awful friend and girlfriend. She deserved it.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
